


A Tale Of Many Addams

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [8]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Jack and Ianto a few days after Rhys' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Many Addams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Ianto smiled at Tosh as she left the hub, Owen following her, they were going for a game of pool or so she had mentioned the other day. It was a strange pairing, he’d give them that, but who was he to judge with a family as odd as his. He quickly fed the permanent residents of the hub, Janet and Myfanwy, Jack did leave from time to time, before making his way to the man in questions office.

Jack looked up from his pile of paperwork, “Please Ianto, tell me you’ve come to rescue me. Why a secret organisation has so much paperwork, I have never understood.”

Ianto gave a small nod, his lips twitching at the dramatics from his lover, “Come on then, Captain, get your coat.”

Ianto lived by the bay so the walk to his flat didn’t take long, he called to order them dinner as they powered down the hub and set the rift projector to report to their PDAs. When they arrived at the flat Ianto made his way straight into the bedroom to change whilst Jack kicked off his boots, put some music on and waited for dinner to arrive. Ianto reappeared from the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants, he entered the kitchen grabbing plates, cutlery and glasses as Jack brought the food in, he then sent Jack to get changed while he sorted dinner.

Ianto carried both plates through to the living room the returned to the kitchen to gather the glasses and the bottle of wine from the fridge. He had just finished pouring the wine when Jack came back, also wearing sweatpants, more and more of Jack’s belongings seemed to be appearing in the flat, not that Ianto minded, but he’d prefer Jack to just move in, instead he was moving in bit by bit most likely so that they didn’t have to discuss the issue.

They ate in silence just enjoying each other’s company until about half way through their meal when Ianto broached a topic he’d been meaning to speak to Jack about since Gwen’s wedding a few days before, “Jack, I need the night off, three weeks on Saturday.”

Jack just looked at him, “Of course, no problem, rift permitting of course. Why did you even ask, you do the rotas?”  
Ianto took a deep breath then spoke, “Because, Gwen is going to ask for the same night off and I want you to come with me as well.”

“Where? And how do you know Gwen is going to ask for the same night off?” Jack asked.

“My family are converging on us and I have to host the party, I want you there. As for Gwen, well my family are coming over partly to meet my cousins’ wife, so she needs to be there.” Ianto replied hoping that Jack would just take the explanation at face value and not ask any more about it.

“Your cousins’ wife, I knew that Andy is your cousin, but Rhys. Rhys is your cousin and you didn’t tell me, does Gwen know?” Jack said having caught the implication in Ianto’s words.

“Yes, Rhys is my cousin, I didn’t tell you because you can’t keep a secret and Gwen didn’t know. As for Gwen knowing now, well Rhys hadn’t told her before they left for their honeymoon, he might have by now though, but the Addams’ are a hard family to explain the family as a whole is rather odd.”

“All families were odd, Ianto.” Jack replied, “Yours can’t be too bad, even if you are related to Andy and Rhys, how did that happen anyway?”

“Andy’s parents are both Addams’, distant relations to each other of course, Rhys’ mam Brenda is an Addams, Brenda is Andy’s fathers’ sister and my mum was an Addams as well. Most of our family tree is rather odd so everyone is really immediate family or a cousin, aunt or uncle, oh and grandmamma as well.” Ianto explained.

Jack just nodded before agreeing to attend and allow both Gwen and Ianto the night off, as long as they were all on call as back up for Tosh and Owen. 

Ianto smiled, but decided that as Jack was being so nice that it would be unfair to allow him to walk into an Addams’ party unprepared, and began to describe various different members of the family to him, even going as far as to describe both Thing and Lurch. He tried to drill the fact that his family was not normal by any stretch of the imagination into Jack’s head, hoping that he would understand Ianto’s worry that Ianto’s family may drive them apart, the oddness freaking Jack out.

However Jack just smiled at him, “Ianto, its okay. I’m not a twenty-first century human remember, fifty-first century guy here. By my time all families are odd, and everyone has odd family members, it’s not a problem, no-one cares if your family is odd, only from which side of the family they are from.”

Ianto’s nervous smile was enough for Jack to realise that he hadn’t gotten through to the other man, he placed both their empty plates on the coffee table before pulling Ianto to him. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry.” Jack whispered before kissing him, hoping to drive all the worries that he had out of his mind.

Ianto allowed the distraction, thinking that it would be more fun to enjoy the moment now, and then enjoy watching Jack interact with those that he was sure wouldn’t ruffle him later.


End file.
